


Need

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things the Doctor can live without, but one thing he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: 'without'
> 
> as always, I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

He lives without the fear of death, his superior physiology making it harder for the reaper to claim him. 

He lives without limits, the entire universe his playground. 

He lives without reservation, taking advantage of every moment. 

But now, things have changed. 

He can’t live without her smile, voice, touch or scent. He needs her grace and her compassion more than he needs air or water.

He needs her, only her, and he’d gladly live with the fear, limits and reservations… If it means he has her. 

He lives without a lot of things. He can’t live without Rose Tyler.


End file.
